


I Remembered

by Iamsuperconfused



Series: Reflections [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Maggie said she had a friend she was going to be staying with.  It was a lie, she didn't have much of anyone anymore. Fortunately, Winn checks in with her and invite her over, stopping her from slumming it at the Baldwin.Occurs *immediately* after the Sanvers breakup scene in Supergirl S3 and then goes off into the weird, wild AU of Not Forgotten.





	I Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to Not Forgotten, another work in this series. It's also made in response to a Fanart piece made by [Vianca Pacheco](https://twitter.com/ViancaPacheco)
> 
> The Fanart can be found here: [on my tumblr](https://iamsuperconfused.tumblr.com/post/186718248263/vianca-pacheco-a-place-to-crash-july-16)

She barely make it out of the building before the cab she called arrive. 

There’s no ‘friend’ she’s staying with. She’s going to slum it at the Baldwin.

There’s no happily ever after, no meaning to promises. 

Her phone buzzes with a notification and she can’t see well enough through her tears. 

The cab driver doesn’t speak as the ride start, Maggie slide him a piece of paper with the address.

Another notification rings on her phone. It takes two minutes to dry her eyes enough to be able to read the screen.

> **Schott: **Are you okay? I heard you and Alex were fighting alot lately. 
> 
> **Schott: **I can always lend you a couch to crash if you need to give Alex something to think about.

It’s too quick for him to already know. She knows that Alex’s apartment isn’t bugged anymore. 

Alex probably not in a state to think about anything else than this whole mess. Maggie smiles a bit at her phone. 

> **You:** can i come over rn?

The little three dot dance at the bottom of the screen for quite a while before giving a simple answer. 

> **Schott:** Yes, everything ok?

Maggie switch app and goes to her, rather barren, facebook page, changing the relationship status and stop herself just shy of unfriending everyone, only settling on the sisters, for now. 

> **Schott: **I’m going to assume your facebook didn’t just get hacked?
> 
> **You:** it didnt. 
> 
> **Schott:** waiting for you.

Maggie change the cab’s trajectory and instead head to Winn’s apartment building in the cab. 

The climb to the fourth floor is harrowing, her bags are packed heavy and there’s no elevator. 

The door marked 404 opens when Maggie finally reach the top of the stairs, he takes a few things from her, to lighten her load. “Why didn’t you text me! Now I look like an asshole who let you carry the heavy stuff with a broken heart.” 

Maggie gives of a little laugh which completely break her composure, she freezes in place as her emotions come crashing down. She crouches beside her luggage and cover her face, shaking her head in denial. 

Winn crouches with her, rubbing her back for a short moment before she bats his hand away. “Want help getting back up?” 

She nods and offers him her hand this time. 

“Let’s get you set up on the couch. You call off work tomorrow and I’ll do it too. The bad guys can win for a change.” 

“Shut up, please.” She almost break down again

Winn slowly guides her toward his apartment, in a respectful silence. He takes her luggage and puts it behind the couch, just out of sight. 

Maggie sits down heavily on his couch. “Can we eat something greasy and have like sodas with it?” 

“There’s a pizzeria not too far I could go to, I’ll even get sodas on the way back.” he says, grabbing his wallet and a jacket from his wardrobe. He grabs a laptop from his kitchen table and set it on the couch, next to Maggie. “There’s netflix and a few games you can play while I’m out.”

Maggie nods, she watches the door close as Winn leaves and her heart twists hard in her chest. 

> **You:** Promise you’ll be back?

Winn opens the door, peeking in, as he didn’t make it far before the text came. “Would you prefer we order something?” 

“Sorry, seeing the door closing made me panic.” Maggie set the laptop on her lap, pretending it’s no big deal. 

“Yeah we’re ordering.” Winn comes back in, locks the door and sit next to Maggie. 

He sets her up with Stardew Valley and takes care of ordering the food, serving her an energy drink, in lieu of a soda.

As they wait for the food to arrive, Maggie set up the first step of her new farm.


End file.
